


Wet book of HellBent X Nixxiom smutty and fluffy oneshots

by HeavenBent



Category: PD, SPD - Fandom
Genre: AUs FOR DAYS!!!!, Anal, Anal Fingering, Bottom!HellBent, CrossDressing!HellBent, Cute, Dominant!Nixxiom, Feisty!HellBent, Fem!Bent, M/M, Sad, Seme!Nixxiom, Submissive!HellBent, Top!Nixxiom, TriggerFluff, Uke!HellBent, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenBent/pseuds/HeavenBent
Summary: Just your average HellBent X Nixxiom Trash. Yeah, this is what I do for a living people. There will be my AU ideas shoved in there once and awhile, so I'll tell you guys before hand so none of you get confused. But anyways, enjoy a bunch smutty Oneshots of HellBent getting the inside of his ass torn and him moaning like a drugged bitch.Actually he's not a bitch, he's my baby, but he is Nixxiom's bitch.





	1. Sex On The Beach

HellBent and Nixxiom were out on a 2 week vacation, though the couple was forced out of the house by the crew, saying that they need to have some fun and relax.

The resort they were staying at was both a fun but expensive place, everything was expensive as hell. But paying a little extra was sometimes worth it, but only if you get some exclusive treatment.

HellBent was in it for the exotic drinks that he could get hammered on, Nixxiom was in it for HellBent's ass without interruptions of nosy neighbours from thin walls. He was trying to remember the last time he had fucked HellBent till he was crosseyed. Seeing as it was a vacation with only the two of them, he thought he'd get a chance maybe.

HellBent was just coming back from their hotel room, grabbing the sun screen because Nixxiom gets burned easily. He had also grabbed a drink on his way back. "Hey, why didn't you get me a drink, Bent?" Nixxiom had asked when HellBent returned, looking at him with a bit of a pout. "Well, the elf didn't remember to grab his sun screen. And I only have two hands. You can get yourself one." HellBent snorted at his elf's complaints.

Nixxiom sighed, hoping to try a new drink (which is also a song), when he got an idea. "Hey, if I make you deal. Can you get me a drink?" Nixxiom turned and looked at HellBent, who was just getting himself comfy on a beach lounge chair. "Hmm, sure. What's the deal?" HellBent's interest was piqued, looking over his shoulder at Nixxiom with a bit of a lazy look on his face. "Well, you want to relax, and I want a type of drink. If I help you chill, will you get me a drink?" Nixxiom asked, crossing his arms.

"Sure. That's the worst you can do for a deal with a demon?" HellBent raised an eyebrow at the seemingly 'too good to be true' deal Nixxiom made, but with his already intoxicated mind, it didn't seem that suspicious. "Yeah. But don't get too cocky babe, not yet anyways. So how about I start with a massage, hmm?" Nixxiom asked with a devilish grin, as HellBent was wearing his new pair of hot pink swim shorts that were tight in all the right places, though he was looking forward to ripping them off.

"Yeah, that sounds nice dear. Thanks." HellBent laid flat on his stomach on the beach lounge chair. Nixxiom crawled over, starting with massaging HellBent's shoulders, and working down towards his lower back. HellBent hadn't even realized he had started drunkly purring, practically becoming putty in Nixxiom's hands. Though Nixxiom had a hard time not getting distracted from HellBent's very active tail swishing and brushing against his face constantly, and where it was attached was too hard to resist.

Nixxiom carefully laid himself on top of HellBent. "Hey babe? Do you know what kind of drink I want?" Nixxiom asked with a low, possessive growl. "Hmm? A mojito? A piñacolada? Or just some whiskey?" HellBent listed out Nixxiom's usual top picks for drinks, but he just chuckled in answer to this with a slight shake of his head. "No. Any other guesses?" Nixxiom asked, his hands sneaking down to HellBent's hips.

"I'm out of ideas, I'm not sure what else you like." HellBent shrugged, purring as Nixxiom massaged his sides. "Well, I'll give you a chance to figure it out, because I'm gonna show you what gets me more drunk than any kind of drink. And this never runs out." Nixxiom said with a smirk, pulling at the waistband of HellBent's (hot pink) swim shorts. "NIX! Not h-here, we are not on a private beach." HellBent gasped, desperately trying to pull his swim shorts back up, but from the position he was in, Nixxiom had the upper hand in this case. So he couldn't do anything about Nixxiom stripping him nude on a beach lounge chair.

"Any guesses for what I want to drink?" Nixxiom asked the squirming and very flustered demon below him, to which HellBent growled. "I don't know Nix, how does that have anything to do with what you're doing right now." He growled, to which Nixxiom simply kissed his demon on the top of his head. "Hmm, I guess I have no choice but to give you the answer. I want a drink that's called... Sex On The Beach." He grinned, to which HellBent realized what he meant and felt extremely embarrassed, because of this he went quiet.

Nixxiom swiftly flipped HellBent over so he was facing him, now wedging himself in between the (sexually) frustrated demon's legs to lean down and kiss him on the forehead and cuddle him. "W-well, go ahead, you got this far. You might as well carry on." HellBent growled, pushing Nixxiom away a bit, before tugging at the waistband of Nixxiom's swim shorts to indicate he didn't want to be the only one laying naked. Looking away embarrassed.

Nixxiom chuckled and complied to the demon's request, peeled his swim shorts off. The two men were now laying on the beach lounge chair completely nude in each other's embrace. Nixxiom swiftly pinned HellBent's arms above his head, going to work and painting dark hickeys along his neck. HellBent squirmed and whined desperately in his heavily drunken state for the elf that he was pinned beneath. "You're so submissive when you're drunk, Bent. So adorable." Nixxiom chuckled, admiring his work on the demon's neck that was sure to stay for the next day or two. "N-no I'm not, fuck y-you." HellBent growled, trying to get out of Nixxiom's grip. "We'll get to that soon dear, but right now I want to enjoy tasting you~" Nixxiom flirted, using one hand to hold both of HellBent's wrists down while the other traveled along the demon's skin. Biting down on HellBent's bottom lip making him gasp and allowing Nixxiom to stick his tongue in, both fighting for dominance that he easily won and freely explored the wet cavern and feeling the sharp fang-like teeth. HellBent's drunk purrs turned into moans as Nixxiom played all the right keys.

 

     Timeskip*

* * *

 

      They were at this for awhile till the sun started to set, the chilly air cooled down their hot and sweaty skin from both the sun and 'wrestling' each other. "Relaxed now?" Nixxiom looked down at the demon who had been laying on the elf's chest and dosing off. "Yeah. But you took advantage of the fact I was drunk off my currently sore ass, no thanks to you." HellBent tried to growl but his raw voice wasn't letting him. "But it worked, didn't it?" Nixxiom chuckled, the demon groaned. "Shut up, if you were horny, you could've done it without tearing my ass." He whined, the elf shook his head, still chuckling. "You know it's hard to resist someone with an ass as nice as yours swaying in my face." Nixxiom combed his fingers through HellBent's messy hair, to which the demon purred a little. "Well, don't have your face down in my ass, you old pervert." HellBent couldn't help a small smile from creeping onto his face as he drew circles with his finger on Nixxiom's chest. 

      "Old pervert? I'm not old, and I'm not a pervert. I can't help the fact I'm always around a hella good looking babe." Nixxiom shook his head in disagreement. "Yeah you are, old man." HellBent laughed a little. "Says the guy who was calling me daddy the whole time." He shot back. "I was drunk!" HellBent objected to the statement, vigorously shaking his head. "If you were completely wasted, you wouldn't remember." Nixxiom chuckled. "I hate you." HellBent blushed, unable to come up with any other reasoning. "I know, baby." Nixxiom was playing around HellBent's hair again. "Alright, I think we should get back to our room and wash off, how about it?" HellBent said after awhile of silence had passed, now forcing himself off of Nixxiom, not enjoying the chilly air. "Okay, need some help?" Nixxiom asked as he got up, watching HellBent stagger around a bit on the uneven ground. "N-no...." He stuttered, hobbling over and bending down to grab their previously discarded swim shorts. 

     "See? You're doing it again. Keep bending over like that and we might have a 4th round." Nixxiom chuckled, reaching over and smacking HellBent's bare ass. "Pervert!" He hissed and stood up straight immediately, shoving Nixxiom his swim shorts and pulling his back on quickly. After that, HellBent staggered off quickly in the direction of the hotel rooms, to avoid any more run ins with Nixxiom. "Where do you think you're going?" Nixxiom ran after HellBent, catching up quickly and swiftly sweeping him off his feet. This took the demon by surprise, causing him to let out a shriek. The elf laughed, carrying the extremely flustered demon back to their hotel room. Though the demon got his revenge by not letting the elf shower with him.


	2. Teach me a lesson

HellBent was your typical senior high school bad boy, knocking over trash cans and spitting at people's feet and playing games of chase with the cops constantly. He liked to mess with his teachers that he hated, especially his science teacher. But during the week his teacher had caught a bad case of pneumonia and now there was a substitute replacing him.

 

    His name was Nixxiom, and if the name wasn't sketchy enough, he had a hood over his head that hid a portion of his face. Though he was pretty young to be a substitute yet even, being only 20 going on 21 years of age. HellBent nonetheless became enticed by the mysterious substitute. Growing ever more enchanted by his equally deep voice and chilling gaze he had. HellBent noticed over the first two weeks the substitute seemed to be staring more and more over in his general direction. He started to just stare outside the window after awhile of getting a bit awkward constantly meeting the bone chilling gaze of Nixxiom. This went on for a week until Nixxiom addressed it. HellBent was staring out the window until a loud "Ahem" was heard. HellBent looked back to the front at Nixxiom, seeing everyone staring at him. "HellBent, I am aware from your teacher that you like to tune out but he wants you to improve your grade. He said to keep you in for extra help after classes if you do not pay attention. So I want to see you here after school today so I can give you an extra lesson, you understand?" Nixxiom asked with a serious tone in his voice, but HellBent could've sworn he saw Nixxiom wink at him before turning back to the white board.

    The day carried on as it usually did, HellBent went through the rest of his classes like he always did. At the end of the day he went towards his science classroom, sighing a bit as he wasn't up to listening to another lesson. Though the idea of being alone with his really attractive substitute didn't seem like such a bad idea after he thought about it for awhile. Nixxiom was at his desk as HellBent walked in. "Ah, HellBent, glad you came. Can you shut the door behind you please and take a seat in the chair in front of me?" To which HellBent did so, going and immediately sitting down facing him. He noticed Nixxiom didn't have any notes in front of him from that day's lesson, but he didn't really question it. "So HellBent, I really called you in here to address your frequent behaviour that may be the reason you aren't doing too well in this class, I have noticed you've been staring out the window quite a lot. Is there something bothering you?" Nixxiom clasped his hands together and leaned foreword a bit on the desk to look at HellBent, who had turned his gaze away out of habit from nervousness. "N-No, I just tune out when I get bored..." HellBent twiddled his thumbs anxiously.

 

    "Is it because of me?" Nixxiom asked, looking intently at HellBent, observing his nervous behaviour. "......" HellBent didn't know how to answer without messing his English up, so he stayed silent. "I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson for being so silent and not paying attention to your teacher, today you'll lose your voice. After I'm done, you won't be able to keep your eyes off me, nor will you be able to stand." Nixxiom said with a seductive tone in his voice, making HellBent tense up and start to furiously blush.

 

   Nixxiom reached over, makingHellBent look at him before taking the demon by surprise by kissing him. The kiss began to get rough and more desperate, soon turning into a heated makeout. HellBent climbed onto the desk, and now sat in front of Nixxiom who had his hands on the demon's curvy hips. HellBent's jacket had long since been discarded and laid on the floor, Nixxiom worked at removing the demon's shirt. Once it was out of the way, he attacked HellBent's untainted neck with love bites, his claws digging into Nixziom's hood as Nixxiom bit at his sweet spot. Biting his lip to keep from moaning as Nixxiom ran his hands up and down his sides, having better access at his collar bone now that he was straddling Nixxiom.

 

   "I'll teach you a lesson that you'll never forget. We'll do it until you're cross eyed and unable to speak, or walk in this matter." Nixxiom whispered into HellBent's ear, sending chills running down the demon's spine. HellBent wasted no time in removing his pants, so he was standing in nothing but his boxers, but he whined and pulled at Nixxiom's hood, to which he chuckled and removed his own clothes so he was equal to HellBent. Nixxiom in one swift movement had practically ripped off HellBent's boxers like a child opening a present on Christmas. Picking HellBent up while he was straddling him again, getting him to wrap his legs around his waist as he pulled down his own boxers.

 

   Nixxiom laid HellBent out on the desk, lining himself with HellBent's hole and moving so that only the tip of his cock was in. To which HellBent growled a bit, nipping at Nixxiom's lip and ear impatiently with a flushed face. "So what do you say HellBent?" Nixon asked, smirking and taking in the beautiful creature before him. "... How about less talking with your attractive voice, and just fuck me already old man." HellBent demanded impatiently, to which Nixxiom didn't hold back as he slammed into the demon. Taking HellBent by surprise and making him scream at the sudden intrusion.

 

    Nixxiom gave HellBent time to adjust to his size, whispering sweet nothings into the demon's ear to help him relax, before HellBent gave him the signal that he could start moving. Nixxiom then began thrusting into him at a slow pace, not wanting to rush the demon. He eventually started to pick up the pace after a bit as the demon was in pure bliss, sinful moans fell from his lips in and endless stream. Moaning and drooling ever so slightly beneathe Nixxiom was a sight to be made to last. Nixon took the time to take in the breathtaking sight of what he would already call **_HIS_** demon, covered in sweat, with a bright pink blush dusting his cheeks, and the lazy look on his face. HellBent was looking into Nixxiom's eyes that were burning full of passion, staring at his golden orbs were shining like treasure, **_HIS_** treasure.

 

   HellBent gasped as Nixxiom brushed against the bundle of nerves. "RIGHT THERE, NIXXIOM!!" The demon screamed Nixxiom's name as he went to hit that spot again, making the demon yell loudly and wrap his legs around Nixxiom's waist even tighter. The sound was like an angel's choir singing, **_HIS_** angel. Nixxiom abused that one spot, moving at a quick pace as he felt himself nearing his climax, he could tell HellBent was close too. The demon had his arms wrapped tightly around Nixxiom's neck, making it easier for Nixxiom to hit that one spot that made HellBent see stars each time. His throat was becoming raw from how much he was moaning and screaming Nixxiom's name over and over.

 

 

   HellBent screamed as he arched his back, releasing all over his and Nixxiom's chest. Nixxiom shared a sloppy but passionate kiss with HellBent before he released his seed deep inside the demon with a loud moan, filling HellBent to brim with his cum, some of it even began dripping out of his hole and down his thigh. Nixxiom soon pulled out of HellBent and slipped his clothes back on, helping HellBent with his as well. Picking him up and carrying him to his car so he could spend the night at Nixxiom's place. Of course they'd have to somehow delete the security camera footage, and clean up the mess.

 

   Now only 2 questions remain, how is HellBent gonna hide the love bites on his neck from his friends? And how will he make it through a whole science class without blushing furiously from Nixxiom smirking or winking at him periodically?


	3. Sleep is SO Overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dedication to TheLadyMatze~! 
> 
> _____________  
> Nixxiom has a big problem and he wants HellBent to help fix it.

HellBent and Nixxiom were laying in their big bed they shared, yet they were close together and spooning, it was past midnight and HellBent was fast asleep. Where as Nixxiom was wide awake, he could not sleep. Having his arm wrapped around HellBent's front, they were quite close. And Nixxiom, well, he had some dirty thoughts going through his head because of this. And only now did he realize he had a big problem to deal with that was forming in his lower region.

"Hey Bent~." Nixxiom cooed, nuzzling the back of HellBent's head and kissing the back of his neck, repeating these actions multiple times till he woke up. "Nix, w-what are you doing? Do you even know what time it is?" HellBent groaned, groggily looking at the digital clock on the side table. "Y-yeah..." Nixxiom replied, pulling HellBent closer to him so his back was flat up against his chest. "Then what..? Oh.. Hey... Nix? Can you tell me what's poking my thigh?" HellBent tried to hope it wasn't what he thinks it is.

"Uh... Yeah... About that....." Nixxiom said nervously, the tightness in his boxers, plus the fact HellBent's rear and all was pressed right up against him made it really hard to keep focused, and in an effort to relieve that pressure Nixxiom had started to shift around a bit. "Okay, can you stop grinding against my ass? Fuck off, damn old pervert." HellBent growled, lightly hitting Nixxiom on the arm.

"Come on... Don't be like that, babe.." Nixxiom whined, nibbling HellBent's ear playfully, making the demon become a bit flustered. "I will make you sleep on the couch if you can't control yourself Nix, we have work tomorrow. I need to rest and so do you." HellBent was not gonna give into the teasing elf's tricks. "Well, if you haven't noticed, this is my bed." Nixxiom argued, making HellBent sigh. "Pervert. Sleep on the other end of the bed or go handle the problem yourself in the bathroom, just don't be too loud." HellBent pushed Nixxiom over. "Babe, why you pushing me away?" Nixxiom whined. "Because the elf in bed can't control himself. Now sleep you peverted moron." HellBent growled. "HellBent, I need help. Come on....." Nixxiom complained. After awhile, HellBent sat up and glanced over his shoulder at Nixxiom, and then at the time once more before pushing the covers off himself. Nixxiom thought for a second that he was gonna get what he was practically begging for, but was quickly disappointed when HellBent got up and left for the bathroom. Nixxiom sighed and turned over onto his side so he was facing the far wall, trying to wait out the problem in his lower region, accepting he'd have to deal with this on his own. He heard the door to the bathroom open, the silhouette of the demon being outlined on the far wall. Though Nixxiom observed something odd, HellBent looked a bit smaller, and he could've sworn he was wearing baggy clothing. Suddenly the lights were switched on, but not the main ones, the dim lit ones. "I thought you said we needed sleep..." Nixxiom began, but when he turned to look over at HellBent he stopped, his mouth going dry instantly as he gulped. HellBent was standing in the doorway, wearing a pair of lacy lingerie with netted leggings and nothing else, in his hand he held what appeared to be two handcuffs. "Well, I might as well give you a show, not that I'm offering anything." HellBent strutted towards the bed, and crawled over to Nixxiom, who sat completely shocked that he hadn't recalled HellBent ever wearing lingerie, nor leggings even once since they started dating. He could definitely get used to it. HellBent straddled Nixxiom's lap, grabbing his wrists and handcuffing them to the headboard. "Though, you're forbidden from touching unless you agree to a few of my... deals." HellBent said with a low, seductive voice in Nixxiom's ear, making the elf's heart skip a beat. "O-of course, what do you... ah." Nixxiom was interrupted by the demon that started to grind right against the hardness in his boxer's. "Hmmm, well.... if you don't mind..." HellBent casually seemed to be thinking about it, tapping his chin thoughtfully as he started to grind even harder against Nixxiom's crotch. "I-I don't mind, I'll d-do anything!" Nixxiom begged, pulling at the restraints. "Well, if you insist, for the first deal, you need to carry me to the set because I won't be able to walk after I'm done with you." HellBent clicked his tongue, tearing off Nixxiom's tank top and feeling his abs. "Yes, and what else would you like...?" Nixxiom answered as steadily as possible, but he was quickly losing his focus. "Hmm, I want you to cook for a week as part of the bargain." HellBent replied with a purr, leaning over to bite at Nixxiom's ear. "Y-yes! Now p-please uncuff me...." Nixxiom begged, to which HellBent did so, uncuffing both hands. Which as soon as they were freed, they now freely roamed the demon's curvy body. Nixxiom attacked HellBent's neck, leaving dark hickeys all over his neck as the demon gripped a handful of the elf's hair. The elf was determined to get revenge for teasing, now gonna give it to the devilish demon. HellBent's arms snaked around the elf's neck as Nixxiom's hands sneakily placed themselves on the small of the demon's back. Nixxiom dropped his hands down lower, giving the demon's ass a squeeze, making him moan and bury his face into the crook of the elf's neck to hide the blush on his face. HellBent gasped when he felt something enter and began to scissor him, grabbing a handful of Nixxiom's hair as he worked the two fingers in out of him, adding a third. The demon threw his head back and cried out in pure bliss when pleasure shot through his body, from Nixxiom curling his fingers inside him and pressing against a bundle of nerves. Nixxiom removed his fingers pulling his boxers off, along with HellBent's lacy lingerie. The demon carefully lowered himself onto the elf's rock hard erection, HellBent taking a moment to adjust to his size before he started moving up and down on Nixxiom's cock. HellBent held onto Nixxiom's shoulders, picking up the pace a bit, making the bed start to creak under them. "F-fuck.... you're so tight... I-I'm close..." Nixxiom moaned as he felt himself getting close to his climax, now moving to put HellBent's back against the bed, because he could tell the demon was getting tired. "M-me too... AGH!" Nixxiom had hit HellBent's prostate, doing the same movement again to abuse that spot. HellBent screamed in ecstasy as he arched his back when he came, and Nixxiom gripped HellBent's hips as he came as well, releasing deep inside the demon with a final thrust. The elf collapsed on top of the demon, who had wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him in for a passionate kiss. Nixxiom combed his fingers through the demon's messy hair, placing a few more kisses on the demon's face, who sleepily purred in reaction to this. The elf pulled out of him and pulled the demon under the covers with him, wrapping his arms around him once more, now finally being able to rest. _________________________________________________________________________ Extras! Time skip* HellBent jolted awake, his eyes widening when he looked at the time. They were late for work, they were supposed to be at the set an hour ago. He quickly shook the elf's shoulder to wake him up as he tried to escape his iron grip. "NIXXIOM!! We're late! We should've just slept!" HellBent freaked out, and the elf just chuckled, which this confused the demon. "Babe, calm down--" Nixxiom began, but was cut off. "Don't you tell me to calm down, do you have any idea how late we are?! Let me go!" HellBent squirmed, trying to escape again. "It's Saturday, I convinced Dolan to let us have the day off. You're so worried about work, I begged him to make you take the day off." Nixxiom laughed, and the demon hid his face in the elf's chest, embarrassed because of his small freak out. "Sleep is overrated babe, especially if you're with me on a Friday." Nixxiom smiled, nuzzling the top of the demon's head lovingly. "You're a jerk, you knew this whole time, didn't you?" HellBent couldn't help but smile at his jerk of a perverted boyfriend, whom he loved dearly. "Yep, I wanted fun with my beautiful boyfriend, surprise!" Nixxiom laughed and kissed the demon in his forehead, and HellBent just smacked his arm lightly while laughing with him.


	4. I'll Dry Your Drunken Tears (Sad, triggering, Fluff warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning stamp: PHS (Pulling Heart Strings)
> 
> This will be a REAL doozy for pulling your heart stings (I hope at least)

 

Nixxiom's POV*

       "Damn it, where the hell is he?" Pringle cursed, the sound of him drumming his fingers on his desk near his mic could be heard, as he muttered a couple more inaudible curses, far from being out of reach of the mic. We were waiting for HellBent to join the stream that we had arranged to do a week prior to today, but he hasn't replied to anyone's texts for a couple days, and no one has heard anything from him since. Yeah, we all know he's a busy guy, but he'd answer his friends right away, regardless of where he is. He's been feeling really down since Shima had left, I didn't know her, but I know he must really care about her and I respect that. I shot him a text, waiting for a read receipt to come, but it never did. I sighed deeply, running a hand through my shaggy locks of hair worriedly.

      I won't lie, Cupid's arrow had shot me in the heart when I had first saw those honey golden hues looking back at me, I would do anything for him. And seeing him suffer through his sadness alone was agonizing, I just wanted to hug him and tell him everything will be okay, and since he hasn't answered anyone at all, it was like the sky fell on me. People were going nuts in the live chat, they were all complaining, don't they know how serious this was? HellBent has been completely ignoring everyone for a few days? I sent a message in the live chat, telling them to be patient because we were experiencing a problem. That problem being we were missing HellBent. I placed my head down on my desk, thoughts and probabilities wracked my brain, good and bad ones. The bad ones were winning. 'What if he's lost? What if he's been kidnapped? Or worse? What if he's died and no one knows yet?' My thoughts scrambled for a logical answer, but the negative thoughts were choking out my thinking and replacing it with bad scenarios, but the next thought in my head was the worst of all. 'What if he killed himself?' I jolted up in my seat like something clicked in my brain, is that why he's ignoring all of us? Is he contemplating? I slammed my headset down onto my desk, Pringle heard that for sure. "Dude! What's going on? You okay?" He asked. "I'm going to go find him, I can't take it, substitute something for the stream, find replacements, cancel it, do what you want with it." Is all I said before I shut my monitors off and my office door.

     I grabbed my coat and my car keys and I was out the door, I had started the car when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I frantically took it out, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw who it was.

**_HB: Why did you leave me?_ **

**_NXX: Pardon? Where the hell are you?_ **

**_HB: What are you talking about, you just walked out._ **

I looked around, is this just some sort of sick prank that he's been playing on all of us to make us scared and think he's gone?

**_NXX: No, where are you? Are you here?_ **

**_HB: If you mean at the bar, yeah, come back..._ **

**_2 minutes later_ **

**_HB: Please... I need you.. I don't want to be alone again.._ **

**_NXX: Alright, stay put, I'm coming_ **

      With that I hopped into my car and drove for town, the only bar near here was there. As I drove, I got more anxious to find him, gripping the steering wheel till my knuckles turned white. That last text from him didn't sound like him at all, it didn't sound like the bold and self confident demon he is usually, he sounded so broken and lost, which only boosted my determination to find him and help him. I parked in front of the bar and I stepped in, the smell of booze and liquor invading my senses and electro house music blaring, I navigated through the sea of wall to wall people to the far corner, where I got my bearings, I scanned through the people, till I spotted a familiar demon sitting at the bar while hunched over a beer bottle, a bartender was talking to him. I weaved in between the sea of people dancing, being bumped a few times before I finally made it. I tapped his shoulder, he turned and looked at me. His eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep, his hair was messy, everything about him was out of place. "Heyyyyy.... wanna g-grab another d-d-drink? I-It's on m-me." HellBent slurred, rooting through his pocket, but found nothing, I immediately noticed that his breath smelled strongly of whiskey. "No thank you, I'm here to take you home HellBent." I said, and before he could object, I picked him up in my arms, I realized he was extremely light. Which was even more for me to worry about, he hasn't been eating for who knows how long.

      Once he realized what I was doing, he started to struggle a bit, pushing against me weakly, but I was already out of the sweaty bar and at my car, I unlocked it and put him in the passenger seat before I went around and got into the drivers side and started driving us back home. He slurred incoherent words or curses, hiccuping every now and then. Finally I pulled up to the driveway and got out, carrying him inside and upstairs to his room, I placed him down on his bed before pulling his jacket off of him and his shoes along with the rest of his clothing, before getting him into some more comfy clothing, though I couldn't find anything in his closet for a suitable comfy shirt, so in the end I just let him have one of my t-shirts, which was a couple sizes too big for him. I left to grab a bucket, some painkillers, water, and a cold rag. When I returned, I placed these by his bed, swing he was curled up into a ball. I had figured he was sleeping, so I turned and started leaving, that is until I felt a hand grab my wrist. "Wh-why are y-you leaving?" He questions, looking up at me, his eyes were blood shot and glassy. "It's late, I promise I'll be back in the morning to check on you, okay?" I said calmly, not wanting to trigger anything bad. "P-p-please d-don't leave me.. n-not a-again.." He pleaded, only weakly trying to cling onto me even more. "Bent, I won't leave you, I'll be in the room down the hall, you aren't thinking straight right now, you need to sleep and so do I." I sighed.

      "P-please.... I-I need you... Just st-stay..." He began to shake a bit, before I knew it, I could hear sniffles and small sobs coming from him in between hiccups. It broke my heart to see him in such a state, and I finally gave in to his pleads. I sat down on the bed next to him and he immediately jumped into my arms and threw his arms around my neck, sobbing into my shoulder. His tears soaked my shirt, but I didn't care, comforting him was the only thing that mattered. I rubbed his back in circles, trying to soothe him the best I could, gently shushing him. He gripped my shirt in his hands as if I would disappear from his hold if he didn't and I held him close. After awhile of sitting there in each other's close embrace, his sobs were soon reduced to small whimpers and hiccups. "HellBent? Are you okay now?" I asked gently, looking down at him curled up in my lap, still clutching my shirt a bit. He barely lifted his head to meekly nod at me, snuggling up against my chest again. I knew I wasn't gonna be going anywhere now, and he seemed pretty content with my company, even if he was drunk. I decided to place a quick kiss on his forehead before I pulled the covers over the both of us, drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> To find out...  
> TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z!!!!!
> 
> I'm sorry not sorry XD


End file.
